nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Atelier Bow Wow
right L'Atelier Bow-Wow, atelier d'architecture japonais basé à Tokyo, fondé en 1992, par les architectes Yoshiharu Tsukamoto et Momoyo Kaijima. Pratique L’Atelier Bow Wow a été fondé par Yoshiharu Tsukamoto né en 1965 à Kanagawa et Momoyo Kaijima née en 1969 à Tokyo. Au fil du temps de jeunes architectes comme Shun Takagi ont rejoint l'atelier Depuis 1992, l‘Atelier Bow-Wow est l’une des pratiques les plus avant-gardistes de sa génération, dans la lignée d'une architecture japonaise revitalisée dans les années 1990 par le travail de Yoshio Taniguchi, Toyo Ito, SANAA, Kengo Kuma, et d'autres. Cette pratique dynamique et optimiste crée un style particulier et propre à elle. Pour cela, l’Atelier Bow-Wow plonge dans un imaginaire urbain qui fait la part belle à la complexité, à l'accidentel, en utilisant leur recherche à faire la chronique de l'impitoyable logique de la ville. Agissant en tant que détectives urbains, l’Atelier Bow-Wow a comprit l'agilité du tissu de la mégalopole de Tokyo pour produire un programme radical. L'atelier exploite les collisions de style dans le tissu urbain dans leur Fabriqué Tokyo. La réflexion sur les micro-architectures conduit l'atelier à produire des proposition d'architecture pour animaux de compagnie. La stratégie artistique de l'Atelier conduit à concevoir des structures éphémères, artisanales et très esthétiques qui ont pour but d’encourager des moments de rencontre. L'Atelier prend des éléments de l’environnement bâti n’ayant en apparence aucun rapport entre eux, les rapproche et les adapte à des fins utilitaires. Il interprète l’espace urbain de Tokyo comme une chaîne causale de réactions à des courants, qu’il s’agisse de phénomènes naturels comme les séismes et les typhons qui exercent une menace constante sur la ville ou de l’augmentation de la population, de la circulation et des déchets. Attaché à l’amélioration de la société par l’art, l’atelier Bow-Wow explore la question de l’espace, à cheval entre des problématiques liées à l’architecture et les médiums de l’art contemporain. Leurs installations monumentales, souvent inspirées de leurs contextes architecturaux spécifiques, cherchent à stimuler et à renforcer la dimension sociale en mettant à contribution le public. Leur travail a notamment été présenté aux biennales de Shanghaï en 2002, de Venise en 2003 et de Sao Paolo en 2006. L'Atelier s'est également investi dans le design et la production de lignes de mobilier. Réalisations L'Atelier a réalisé de très nombreuses maisons individuelles, à Tokyo dans un premier temps, puis dans tout le Japon et même dans le monde occidental. Des réalisations de mobilier et d'aménagement pour animaux domestiques font aussi partie de leurs travaux. *1992 Kiosque à légumes *1993 Articulatior's House *1995 Hasune World Apartment, Itabashi-ku, Tokyo ** Appartement écologique *1996 Eight & Half Daikan-yama Shibuya-ku, Tokyo *1998 Made in Tokyo *1999 Kawanishi Camping Cottage B / Y house *2001 Third Building Suido-bashi *2002 Kobe Piazza Italia *2004 Takahashi Clinic ** Izu House *2005 Three Houses in One House ** Mini Häuser in München ** Dog Chair *2006 Yao Tong House / Thianjin Housing Project *2008 Ikushima Library ** Mountain House ** Pony Garden *2009 Four Boxes Gallery , Skive, Danemark *2010 Tower Machiya , Shinjuku Expositions *1996 Made in Tokyo, Tokyo (Ikebukuro Metropolitan Plaza: Tokyo) *2000 10 City Profiles from 10 Young Architects (Gallery MA: Tokyo, Japan) ** 30 House Plots by 30 architects in their 30's (OZONE gallery: Tokyo, Japan) *2001 Japanese Avant-Garde/Reality Projection,16 Young Japanese Architects (RIBA: London, England) ** My Home Is Yours. Your Home Is Mine. (Opera City Gallery: Tokyo, Japan) ** Les Plus Petites Maisons per Atelier Bow-Wow (IFA: Paris, France) *2002 Under Construction (Tokyo Opera City, Japan Fundation Gallery) ** Furnicycle (Shanghai Biennale 2002: Shanghai Art Museum) ** Small is OK (centre d'art contemporain kunsthalle: Fribourg) ** Archilab 2002 (de Singel: Anvers, Belgique, archilab: Orleans, France) ** 4e Gwangju Biennale (Gwangju, Korea) *2003 White Limousine Yatai (Echigo Tsumaari Art Triennale 2003: Niigata) ** How latitude becomes form (Walker Art Center) *2004 Yatominn (Wi-CAN Project: Sakura, Chiba) ** Lydmar Hotel 617 (Stockholm, Sweden) ** Kotatsu Pavilion (Roppongi Crossing: Mori Art Center, Tokyo, Japon) *2005 The Third Osaka Art Kaleidoscope (Osaka Contemporary Art Center) ** Sing & Swing (Taiwan Design Expo 2005) ** Urban Globe (Extreme Eurasia: Spiral Hall, Tokyo) ** Jumbo Origamic Arch White (Jakarta, Indonesia / Pescara, Italie) *2006 Monkey Way (The 27th Sao Paulo Biennale) ** Dynamicity (Nai Rotterdam: Pays-bas) ** Berlin Tokyo (New National Museum Berlin) *2008 Rockscape （Liverpool Biennale） ** Alpinizm （Genève） ** Furnivehicle （ Biennale de Venise 2008） *2009 "KRAZY!" exhibition space （Japon Society, NewYork） ** Small Case Study House （The Gallery at REDCAT, Los Angeles） Voir aussi *Site officiel (japonais, anglais) Quelques exemples en images Image:Bowthird.jpg|Third Building Suido-bashi 2001 Image:Bowizu.jpg |Maison à Izu 2004 Image:Bowmini.jpg|Mini-House Tokyo Image:Bowmin3.jpg Image:Bowchair.jpg|Chaise "Dog", 2005 Catégorie:architecte japonais